


Laser Tag [Tweek x Craig] fluff

by AuthorWannabe



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorWannabe/pseuds/AuthorWannabe
Summary: Summary: Tweek, Craig, Clyde, and Token go to play the new laser tag addition to the arcade, and Tweek and Craig end up being on separate teams.Genre: FluffThis is based on an ‘imagine-your-OTP’ thing I read. Also I wrote this with my friend @astrobab at Tumblr. so yeah. collab. oh, and if they’re reading this: hi, gayloli. they’llknowwhatImeanenjoy the fic





	Laser Tag [Tweek x Craig] fluff

Token, Craig, Tweek, and Clyde had gone to the arcade to play the new laser tag game 

“Come on guys, hurry up! I wanna play this new game!” Clyde whined.

Craig pushed his face.

“You’re so whiny, Clyde. We’ll get there when we get there,” he said.

Clyde grumbled but shut up.

“I-I don’t know about this…” Tweek stuttered, making Craig glanced over at him

“C’mon man, I believe in you.” He tried reassuring the shaking blonde. Tweek jolted and whipped his head to face him.

“ **AAArGh** , don’t say that! That’s too much pressu-” before he could finish, Craig placed a hand atop his head.

“Calm the f*ck down, okay?”

“O-okay…”

Craig and Tweek walked the rest of the way in silence, while Token and Clyde chatted about dicks. Eventually they reached the arcade, and walked over to the new laser tag. Clyde grabbed Craig’s arm,

“Come on! You’re on my team!”

Craig was a little surprised to be on the opposite team from Tweek, they were usually always together. He looked at Tweek a little longer, but then shrugged and followed Clyde.

“Guess you’re on my team, Tweek,”  Token said. “Come on, let’s go.”

“W-wait! What am I supposed to do? Craig and I are always usually- what if I-”

Craig overheard Tweek rambling like an idiot. He rolled his eyes and went over to reassure his boyfr- totally platonic friend.

“Tweek just remember what I told you,” Craig said.

Tweek stood there puzzled.

“To shut the f*ck up?”

“No. That you’re capable of more than you think. I believe in you.”

Clyde laughed behind them.

“Hah! _Gayyyyyyy_!” he shouted.

Craig flipped him off.

“Go f*ck yourself, Clyde.”

The group headed into the laser tag arena and put on their vests. With a new surge of confidence, Tweek turned to Craig and Clyde and stuttered,

“I-I’m gonna whoop your asses!”

Craig’s eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly shook it off and chuckled.

“We’ll see about that.” he smirked.

“Just you wait.” Tweek glared.

“Oh my god, stop flirting you two.” Token called.

“Yeah, get a room! Nobody wants to see that,” Clyde said. He high fived Token.

“Nice one, dude,” Token said.

Tweek and Craig blushed and Tweek whipped around to glare daggers at the two.

“H-HEY! F-F*CK YOU!” He yelled, defensively. The lights started to dim, meaning the game was starting soon.

“C’mon Clyde, the round is about to start.” Craig turned to Tweek, and said, “Good luck Tweek. I believe in you. See ya in there, dude.” He cast Tweek a quick wink before heading into the arena.

Tweek’s blush deepened, and he called out to him, “N-not if I see you f-first! A-and shoot you! C-cause I hate you!”

“Dude, would you two just kiss already?” Token groaned.

“Shut up, man! It’s not like I like him or anything.”

Token cocked an eyebrow and smirked at the high strung blonde.

“F*ck off.” Tweek mumbled before heading into the game.

The game was going pretty well, the teams being somewhat equally matched. Before they knew it, the teams were tied. One more shot would decide the game.

Tweek, back against the corner, waited for the chance to shoot. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blue light. The color of the opposing team.

He jumped out from his hiding spot and aimed his gun at them, and they did the same. The only problem was: it was Craig.

They had found each other.

Both of them stood there, neither knowing what to do.

Eventually, Craig lowered his gun and walked slowly over to him. Tweek stood there, stunned, not knowing if he should shoot or not. Before he could decided, Craig was in front of him, his face barely an inch away from his. Craig placed a hand beneath Tweek’s chin, his thumb running across his bottom lip and his eyes boring into his with a lidded gaze.

Tweeks thoughts about winning completely faded, as he found himself lost in Craig’s icy blue eyes.

The black haired boy shut his eyes and leaned his head toward Tweek, who mimicked his motions.

Before they could kiss, however, Craig whispered against Tweeks lips,

“ _ **The Tuckers send their regards**_.”

And shot Tweek in the sensor.

He stood there, stunned, eyes wide as a voice overhead announced that the blue team had won. He heard a loud ‘YES’ from the other side of the arena, that sounded like it came from Clyde, and a loud groan that sounded like it came from Token. Craig smirked as he walked away from Tweek, and went to go join up with the rest of the group. Tweek shook his head, and fallowed.

“Aww man, we almost won.” Token complained.

“HELL YEAH!” shouted Clyde.

Craig and Tweek made their way over to their friends, Tweek trudging and looking at the ground.

“What happened man?” Token asked the two.

“Well-” Craig started but Tweek cut him off.

“NOTHING!” he shouted.

Tweek looked very annoyed and bitter. The others looked at each other, confused. Token raised an eyebrow at Craig but said nothing. Craig glanced at Tweek, who was blushing furiously but trying to hide it.

“C-come on, let’s go.” Tweek spat out, heading for the exit.

“But we just got here!” Clyde complained. “I still have money to spend, guys!”

But Tweek was already out the door. The three others followed after him, confused at Tweek’s sudden shift in attitude. But Craig knew why. Not because he lost, but because Craig tricked him.

_Tweek could be such a bitch sometimes_. He thought, and rolled his eyes.

“Hey Token, Clyde, could you come here for a minute?” he asked.They looked at each other and shrugged.

“Okay, what do you need, dude?” Token asked.

“Can you and Clyde take another route home? I wanna talk to Tweek in private.” Craig explained

The two boys smirked at him.

“Ooh? You want to be alone, so you can be gay together?” Clyde teased him.

Craig glared at him and flipped him off.

“Hey we get it man.” Token said, holding his hands up in surrender. “Go help your boyfriend cool down. We’ll see you at school tomorrow. Cmon Clyde.”

They both shot Craig one more playful smirk before walking off.

“Assholes.” Craig muttered before heading off to catch up with Tweek. He walked alongside Tweek, who glared down at the sidewalk.

“What do you want? A-asshole…” Tweek grumbled.

“I want to apologize,” Craig explained “I’m sorry… For not being sorry.”

“What!?” Tweek turned his glare to Craig.

“Listen man, I won that laser tag match and you’re kinda being a baby-back bitch about this. Why are you being such a sore loser?”

“IT’S NOT ABOUT THE STUPID LASER TAG MATCH!”

“Then what is it about?”

“I just thought you were gonna-”

Tweek cut himself off, blushing furiously and went back to glaring at the ground

“N-nevermind.”

Craig cocked an eyebrow and grabbed Tweek by the chin, looking him in the eye.

“You thought I was gonna do this?” Craig whispered, closing the distance between them.

Tweek’s eyes widened, his blush darkening. Hesitantly he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Craig’s neck, trying to pull him closer. Craig placed his hands on Tweeks hips, running his tongue along Tweeks bottom lip, making the blonde whimper at the sensation.

Suddenly, they heard giggling near them. They turned around and saw Token and Clyde hiding in some nearby shrubbery.

“God damn it you guys!” Craig yelled, Raising his middle finger to the boys. They only laughed harder.

“ _Gaaaaaaaay_.” Clyde called out.

Tweek buried his face in his hands, his face bright red.Craig glanced back at him and grabbed his arm, causing him to look back at the boy.

“Wanna go to my house and watch Red Racer? It’s more…private there.”

By this time Token and Clyde were just mocking them.

“Ooh, what’re you guys gonna do? Make out or something?” Clyde exaggerated.

Craig just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

“So, yeah. You ok with that, Tweek?” he asked Tweek. He nodded, his blush never fading from his face.

“Can we come with?” Token asked.

“No. F*ck you.” Craig grabbed Tweek’s hand and led him in the direction of his house.

“Cmon, babe.” Tweek followed Craig as he led them away from the two boys that were probably now making out in the bush they were hiding in.

“Is there gonna be coffee there?” Tweek asked.

“Yes, Tweek. There’ll be coffee.” Craig assured him.

Tweek nodded, and looked back down at their still intertwined hands.

“Hey, Craig?”

“Yeah, dude?”

Suddenly, Tweek hugged Craig’s arm and whispered, just loud enough so he could hear,

“I…I like you….”

Craig blushed and rested his head against Tweek’s.

“God. I love you, you spaz.”

“I love you, too, asshole.”

~~and then they f*cked the end~~


End file.
